Alone Time
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Malik is having a difficult time focusing on his precious maps. Stress and tension keeping his mind from his work, he allows himself some much needed alone time. When he discovers Altaïr is the cause behind his trouble mind, he accepts. Little does the Dai know he's not quite as alone as he thought Oneshot AltxMal Yaoi ;)


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

A heavily frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he sat his compass down none too gently onto the already crumpling parchment before him. Eying the tool with a frown, he pushed it, along with the hardly touched map, off to the side and out of his sight. He couldn't bring his mind to focus on the task that had become nearly second nature to him, which began to irritate him. With a frustrated growl, he leaned against the bookshelf that lined the wall directly behind him, filled to nearly an overstuffed state of folded old maps, books, and rolled up blank parchments. He rest his eyes, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache beginning to take form. He was so high strung and up tight, he needed to find an outlet of some sort, and quickly before he lost his mind. But it would have to be found within the walls of the Bureau, for it was his job to remain unless told otherwise. He shifted his stance, placing nearly all his weight upon his left foot while messaging his temples the best he could with one hand. The motion caused an unexpected moan to slip passed his lips as his body grew stiff. Confusion on his face, he glanced down, hardly believing what he saw when his eyes came to rest upon the slight tent of his pants. The moan had been caused when the material brushed against an erection beginning to take form. A quiet curse was whispered to no one as he moved his hand towards the still growing problem, his fingertips gently stroking it through the front of his pants. He hissed, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting the chapped flesh slightly too painfully as a jolt of pleasure run up his spine at the simple touch. He cursed yet again, only this time out of the embarrassment of being caught off guard. He was so engrossed in his work, that his little 'problem' went unnoticed by him until just now. Pressing two fingers against the hardening organ, he moaned out loudly, pulling his hand away completely. By the feel of it, he had been aroused for a good while, yet was unaware of it.

He closed his eyes once again, a shaky sigh exhaling from him as he collapsed his entire body weight to the wooden shelving behind him, his head hung low. What could have gotten him so aroused? He raked through his brain, trying to think of anything of the day that could be key to the cause of his current situation.

He began work on a map of the whole Kingdom, plotting out paths to other major cities to help aid brothers to slip past the Templars that seemed to have infested the land. During which, had received a Currier pigeon from Masyaf, revealing that Altaïr would be arriving at his Bureau on a mission. Altaïr arrived and, after being his normal arrogant and aggravating self, left to retrieve information on his target. He returned with a quite impressive detailed report of the situation surrounding his target, and his means for assassinating him. He had, once again, been difficult to speak with, causing the Dai to hand over a new, snow white feather rather hastily for the Assassin to coat it in the blood of his target. He had then left. After which, Malik spent quite a few good, long moments complaining to himself of Altaïr before proceeding with the work before him. How Altaïr acted. How Altaïr spoke. How Altaïr went about his missions. How Altaïr would-

A deep, unexpected moan reverberated in his throat as his erection ached. Suddenly, Malik's eyes snapped open, shock flashing across his face as he stiffened at the realization, trying to hold still to keep the material of his pants from aggravating the throbbing organ further.

_Altaïr_.

Malik frowned, eyes narrowed in annoyance. That bastard was the cause! Knowing Altaïr, he most likely planned this to happen to the Dai, which would explain the smirk he gave him before leaving to assassinate. Aggravated anger filled him, growling to himself as he glanced down, eying the now very evident cause of his sudden aggression and difficulty to focus on the map. After a moment more of staring, he released a heavy sigh, his remaining hand slowly drifting towards the front of his pants once again. Though it angered him to hell that it was Altaïr's presence which caused it, Malik couldn't help himself as it made him begin thinking about the last time he had felt release. It had been so long since last. It would feel nice to... he would be relaxed and able to work on the map afterward. Still, it bothered him greatly that it was Altaïr who had brought on such an unexpected predicament. Deciding he could use the relaxation of the afterglow, he came to terms with his situation, taking a deep breath as he chose to deal with his problem before Altaïr returns. Training his ears, he was relieved to not hear the bells ringing out to sound the guards of an assassination.

Moaning once more as he shifted, his hand made quick motions to undo his belt, allowing it to fall to the floor, feeling unbearably hot as his hand then moved to separate his robes. His mild state of arousal seemed to have doubled at his actions, causing his erection to ache for freedom from the confines of his clothing, and longing for the touches it had been neglected of for so long. A small sigh was breathed as his erection was freed at last, his eyes gazing down in half lidded disbelief. He was already fully erect and in such a short time. So painfully hard as well, he couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had been so hard. How could Altaïr arouse him so greatly? He shook his head, deciding he would not touch himself to thoughts of his friend. A deep breath was inhaled as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, tightly grasping himself. Clearing his mind of all thoughts pertaining to Altaïr, Malik began to move his hand, soft moans vibrating in the back of his throat.

Though the pleasure was nice, he found it wasn't intensifying, nor was his body responding to his touches. Malik paused all motions, trying to figure out why he wasn't arousing himself further. No obvious explanation came to mind at first, the Dai soon finding himself more annoyed than aroused. Suddenly, a thought came to mind, one he didn't care too much for at first. Hesitating greatly to give himself time to think things through, Malik make a decision that he was sure would tear what little shred remained of their friendship to pieces, allowing his mind to be tainted by thoughts of the young Assassin. The instant Altaïr's face came to mind, he moaned, his cock throbbing as his hips snapped forward once. He stared up to the ceiling, not believing what was happening. With a determined look, he gazed down, watching as he continued to grow hard in his hand, his hips beginning to thrust in near perfect timing with the pumping of his hand. Before long, he felt himself grow slightly weak to his legs as his orgasm slowly began to build. Using more strength then it should have required, he pushed himself from the bookshelf, taking the one step needed to stand before the desk once again. He had to prop himself against something. Without thinking, he squeezed himself, his hand picking up pace, causing his legs to buckle and almost give way beneath him. Stifling a loud moan, he leaned over the desk, resting his left cheek against the smooth wood as he continued to push himself closer to the much anticipated release his body was screaming for.

He was so caught up in the intense waves of pleasure that coursed through his entire being, that he was no longer aware of his surroundings. Nor was he able to hear the city bells suddenly tearing into the quietness of the city over the loud thudding of his heartbeat in his ears, and the quick, soft gasps that passed his lips.

With swift, flawless movements, the Assassin ran towards the edge of the building, the doves happily perched on the edge fluttering away in a mad frenzy as they were startled. Without a single look to the ground below, the white figure took a leap of faith, doing a single flip whilst midair, to land comfortably on his back in the wagon overfilled with hay. Without wasting a second of time, he pulled himself through the straw, jumping from the wagon and making haste towards the Bureau, the panicked shouts of the guards behind him informing him that he had lost them. Turning a corner sharply, he ran down the length of the ally, coming out into a busy street. Smirking, he waded his way through the river of people towards the building only the Assassin's were aware of being the Bureau, climbing the ladder after observing his surroundings. Once on the rooftop, he walked the short few steps to the entrance, double checking to see if the blood soaked feather was still on his person. With a satisfied grin, he soundlessly lept down into the safety of the Assassin's Bureau, walking past the relaxing temptation the many pillows were bathed in. Approaching the doorway into the Bureau where Malik resided, he paused as his ears caught no sound of the familiar noises that would come from Malik working. Peeking into the room, he was rather surprised to see the man lying upon the desk. A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched, figuring the other had worked himself to exhaustion and had passed out on top his maps. About to walk in to check on him, he froze, brow raised at the sudden moan that came from the seemingly resting man. He pressed himself flush against the wall, leaning to just barely look into the room and the man within. He watched, waiting to see if anymore unusual noises would come from the Bureau leader, soon being rewarded with yet another, much louder moan.

A smirk then came to his lips as he proceeded to watch as the other man continued to pleasure himself behind the desk, opting to just stand back and enjoy the show until the other had finished. He watched as Malik's body soon began to tremble, his back arching as his hips continued to thrust into the tight hold his hand had on himself, not noticing as he licked his lips. Too caught up in the sight before him, he didn't realize his own hand moving to the front of his tightening pants, palm pressing into the growing erection restrained by the clothing, until a stifled moan which nearly startled him, caused him to look down. The act of watching the other had begun affecting him as he pressed his hand more into his own growing erection, a soft pleasurable sound slipping passed his lips upon doing so. Pausing his own restless hand, he looked from himself and into the room before him, eyes targeting the other man to see if he had been alerted by his noises.

Malik seemed to have not heard the muffled noise, nor seem to be aware of the other man standing not ten feet from him. Not since he was too wrapped up in the ecstasy of his approaching orgasm. More moans began to filter from the room, causing the Assassin's ears to tingle as he felt his body heating up, the hardness of himself beginning to ache for stimulation. Teeth clenched tightly to keep all future noises within, his hand began moving against the rough material. He would have to remain silent, afraid to know what would become of him should the older man discover his witnessing. With great difficultly, Altaïr tore his eyes from the other, disappearing from site as he took to leaning against the wall, his motions picking up pace as the quick gasps and strangled moans coming from the room next to him echoed above the sounds of the Bureau and city, finding it quite arousing despite no longer being able to see the man. He could hear Malik's breathing becoming more labored, his noises stepping higher in octaves with nearly each thrust. Guessing by the desperate sounds of his voice, and painfully quick gasps for air, he must be near completion. _Lucky bastard._ he couldn't help but think to himself as he lowered his head, hips beginning to push against his hand in an attempt to please the still confined erection. The Assassin bit back another moan that tried to pass through his sealed lips, knees beginning to tremble slightly. Resting his head against the wall, he took a deep breath, releasing it in a long, shaky sigh as he felt his own climax beginning it's climb.

Believing all he would hear from the other were quiet moans and soft gasps, the Assassin was nearly floored from what came from the room next to him. Malik had held his breath for a few seconds, releasing it in the form of a whimper as he neared climax. His mind had gone from merely seeing the Assassin's face, to perverting the images into action, pretending it was not his own hand he was thrusting into, but the Assassin's. To the unspeakable surprise of both men, Malik soon whimpered out once again. However, not a noise this time; but the Assassin's name.

Altaïr froze, eyes wide as he took deep breaths to calm. Had he heard correctly? Swallowing to try to wet his drying throat, he dared a look around the corner, almost moaning out at the sight he saw. Malik rolled his head, now resting his forehead against the dampening wood as it began to absorb his sweat, eyes shut tight and brows furrowed in complete concentration. His lips were parted, allowing the sweet sounds to spill forth. His back arched, causing him to lean more over the desk rather then resting upon it, his movements no longer being precise and steady, but sloppy and clumsy. Nearly losing himself when Malik almost _desperately_ whimpered his name once more, the Assassin made a sudden decision that would either result in a horrific death, or untold pleasure for both men. Pushing himself from the wall, he put all the years of training to good use as he snuck into the room, silently climbing over the small, wooden gate rather than opening it and risking being heard. Pleased that the other still had not acknowledged him, he moved like a specter, positioning himself directly behind the preoccupied Malik. Taking a deep breath, Altaïr made his move.

Nearing the peak of pleasure, Malik nearly screamed out, though not from the climax which was temporarily eluded for the moment. He struggled, trying to break free from the intruder who had wrapped their arms tightly around his body, feeling as the other pulled him close, his back flush against the second's chest. At first, he bothered not with trivial talk. That was until he gazed down to the hands that began wandering his body. The one who had snuck up on him moved their left hand up his chest, gently messaging an already perky nipple, while the right hand ghosted downward to rest upon his own. It wasn't until he spotted the wrist guard which housed an Assassin's hidden blade did he identify the other. Anger amazingly over powered the pleasure his body was still feeling as he cursed, twisting almost violently in the other's tight grasp, "Altaïr!? What the _hell_ are you doing!? Release me!" His tone did not hold the anger he was feeling, which only helped lead the Assassin on.

Malik could just _feel_ the other smirking against his neck as he tightened the grip he had on the others hand. "I think not." came the husky reply. Malik felt himself heat up, though if it was from anger or arousal, he was too far out of mind to tell.

His struggling grew weaker as he protested, "Altaïr, I swear. Release me or I'll-" a sharp inhale caused the Dai to cut off when Altaïr's left hand pinched the perked nipple, giving it a pleasurable twist.

"You will what?" He knew how dangerous Malik was when angered, but his current state of arousal was causing very poor judgment as he moved his right hand from the others, managing to take hold of his leaking member and earning a sharp gasp. "You really wish for me to stop?" he breathed, his hot breath ghosting the shell of Malik's left ear. A slight whimper was his only response as he smirked, feeling victorious when he felt the other push his hips into his hand. "I thought not." was last he said before focusing his attention to the hard erection in his hand.

Malik nearly doubled over as Altaïr's movements were far more superior, moans pouring from his lips as he began thrusting into that marvelously hot, skilled hand. Altaïr started with quick motions, pleased at how the other began writhing in his grasp as he rolled his palm over the head of his erection, smearing the precum that had long begun beading at the tip. Through his clouded state of mind, Malik could feel the others obvious arousal rubbing against his backside, causing him to make a lust drunk decision. He pushed back against the other roughly, pleased to hear the sharp inhale that was taken from behind as the others hand ceased all motions for a brief moment. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes told the Assassin what he wanted him to do, no words needing to be passed between the two. With a quick nod, Altaïr moved his hand from Malik's chest, moving it to the front of his own pants. With nearly desperate motions, Altaïr freed himself with a sigh, not the least bit surprised that he had already begun leaking precum. He then moved his hand to the others robes, pushing them up his back enough to give him access to his pants. Both were too far lost in the need for release to remove more than what was needed for them to reach each other. Using his own precum to coat his fingers, Altaïr whispered calming words into the Dai's ear as he gently eased a finger in, gliding it back and forth a few times before inserting a second. He prepared him, using slow and gentle motions to not harm the other, before inserting a third, which with the lack of his ring finger, had to be his little finger. Once he received an impatient glare from the other, Altaïr removed his fingers, a deep groan coming from both men as he slowly replaced them with himself. Waiting to make sure Malik would be alright, Altaïr set a slow, steady pace, not wanting to bring harm to the other. With perfect timing, Altaïr moved his hand, sliding it down Malik's length to the base when he would thrust in, then slide it to the tip as he pulled out, earning remarkable noises from the Dai.

Before long, the years of lust they felt for each other began to over cloud them once again, causing for motions to pick up in speed, as well as lose grace. Malik suddenly cried out as Altaïr hit a spot deep within him, causing his back to arch against the others chest as his head tipped back. Another well placed thrust had Malik's precum covered hand grasping Altaïr's tightly, his arm nearly limp as to not give any restraint against the skilled hand his own was riding, his head falling against the Assassin's shoulder, nearly blinded by pleasure. Hugging him close to his chest, Altaïr shut his eyes, feeling both his and the body in his grasp tensing up as release grew nearer. The lust both were being fueled by began to melt away, becoming something with more meaning as their motions grew more passionate rather than sinful lusting. Growing so strong and fast that it had Malik turning his head, capturing the other's lips in an intensely heated kiss. Their lips parted only for each other, tongues exploring the other's mouth before both meeting in a wrestle over dominance, their bodies beginning to ache from the intensity of their approaching orgasms.

All it took to push the Dai over edge and into the intense waves of hot release, followed closely in suit by the other, was the breathless whisper of his name slipping passed the parted lips of the Assassin. As their climaxes washed over them, they both collapsed to the desk, panting deeply as they began recovering. Altaïr was first to recover the strength needed to move, gently removing himself to stand next to the still panting Malik. Feeling the other's body pressed against his own, Malik turned his head, gazing up into the dark eyes of the Assassin. He watched as Altaïr corrected his robes, moving to gather dry cloths to dampen in the fountain. He then began cleaning the mess they both made of the Bureau, as well as the mess he left Malik in. Being tender towards the other, Altaïr couldn't help but smile to Malik, despite the still agitated look upon his friend's features as he moved to be on the other side of the desk. As Malik corrected his own robes, as well as replacing his belt, Altaïr reached into his own, removing the blood stained feather within, holding it out to the Dai with a smirk.

Malik snatched the feather from the other, earning a chuckle as he examined it before holding it out to him. "You should return to Masyaf... the master is waiting for your return." He whispered, surprised by the rather unusual sound of his tone. Altaïr smiled sadly at having to leave so soon, nodding slowly as he reached over, pulling Malik close by the neck of his robes. Their lips met, the kiss not being fueled by lust, but by _deeper _emotions. Pulling away only slightly, Altaïr gave a quick nod, before pulling away completely, as well as releasing the others robes. Without another word, Altaïr made for the door, only to be stopped by Malik's unusually soft tone, "Safety and Peace be with you, Altaïr."

The Assassin looked to him with a smile, "Safety and Peace be with you as well. Malik." He then made to move, but hesitated, turning back to the other once again. He smirked; arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the other closely, "Next time... do not begin without me." Malik felt his body grow hot from the remark, about to retort when the Assassin continued, "I will return from Masyaf. We may then do it a little more... _comfortably_." he nodded his head in the direction of the pillows, pleased by the expression he received.

Malik grunted, turning away from the other when he felt himself twitch not only by the remark, but the look the Assassin was giving him. Not wanting Altaïr to leave without having anything said to him, Malik looked over his shoulder, his own smirk forming, "Very well. I look forward to it." With a quick chuckle, Altaïr nodded to him, before turning to leave for Masyaf. He wished to return as quickly as possible, so that he could speak with their master and return to Jerusalem. They would put the pillows along the wall to very good use come his return.

With a heavy sigh, as well as a heavy heart at the lack of the others presence, Malik looked to his right to the map he had been working on, beginning to curl around his forgotten compass as if trying to consume it. With a content smile, he slid the parchment before him, smoothing out the paper before taking the instrument in hand to continue what he had started, pleased to find he was able to finally focus on the task.

End~


End file.
